La ira es el camino
by Chacalanime
Summary: Un fic de un solo capitulo que cuenta lo que sucedió una vez en el Panteón de los Dioses. Solo fue algo que me dio por escribir un día.


Bueno sé que tengo que subir el capitulo del otro fic,pero quería desahogarme un poco asique me dio por escribir esta historia de un solo capitulo,supongo que esto ocurriría antes del fic del Ataque de los Dioses

**La ira es el camino**

Por los pasillos del Panteón caminaba un chico de ojos marrones y cabello de punta,no parecía nada contento. Al doblar la esquina chocó bruscamente contra otra chica

-¡Por que no miras por donde vas escoria!- Gritó el chico,la otra persona le pidió perdon

-No te pases,estas hablando con la capitana del equipo Aquamar

-¿Quieres una medalla por ello? Me marchó,si alguien pregunta por mi estaré en el campo entrenando- dijo mientras seguía caminando,realmente estaba furioso,incluso parecía que el pasillo se derretía ante las llamas que podía emitir su ira.

Otra capitana se acercó a ella

-¿Que le pasa a ese chico?- Preguntó la chica que había chocado contra él

-Tiene un mal día y siendo quien es,más vale no cruzarse en su camino- La otra chica no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero rápidamente lo comprendería. Tenía curiosidad por ver por qué había dicho eso sobre el chico asique le siguió hasta el campo,allí un sofisticado equipo de robots estaba disponible para aquel que quisiera ejercitar su piernas,el chico activó un par de ellos y sacó unos balones de la cesta,el ejercicio propuesto era bastante sencillo,los bots le lanzarían balones y él debía detenerlos y devolverlos,luego serían los bots los que deberían detener el tiro del chico. La capitana del otro equipo se apoyó sobre una columna mientras veía al chico en medio del campo listo para empezar. El de ojos marrones cerró los ojos mientras el ejercicio daba comienzo y los bots empezaron a lanzar balones. Pero lejos de esquivarlos o devolverlos el chico dejó que le golpearán uno tras otro,la potencia de los chuts no era para tomarsela a broma pero parecía que para el de pelo de punta no importase lo más mínimo. A su vez para sí mismo recordaba duros acontecimientos de su vida.

-El primer paso hacia la ira es el dolor- Se dijo así mismo antes de que un balón le golpease en la cara y le derribara. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y abrió los ojos. Entonces fue cuando empezó a delvolver los tiros,pero la fuerza de sus disparos era colosal,los balones golpeaban a los robots que apenas podían detener los disparos

-Pero qué...- Dijo la chica incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo-¿De dónde saca esa fuerza?- Dijo incrédula ante el espectáculo que estaba dando el chico y aunque no esperaba respuesta la obtuvo

-Su fuerza proviene del rencor y el odio,es un jugador unico,cuanto más rabia siente más evoluciona su juego,no tiene compasión. No es amigo de nadie ni de nada y por eso es un jugador casi perfecto;pero esto no es nada,observa- Se trataba del capitán del Rayo Celeste,se encontraba allí a su lado disfruntando de la fuerza del chico. La chcia no sabía como había cosneguido llegar hasta ahí sin que ella se diese cuenta. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a activar a más y más de esas maquinas de entrenamiento,además subió considerable el nivel de estos y de pronto el jugador se vio rodeado por todas partes,a pesar de ello solo miró a los lados y sonrió.

-Esto es una locura,no puedes subir a ese nivel las maquinas,es demasiado para un solo jugador- La chica empezó a preocuparse por el chico pero el capitán del otro equipo solo sonrió mientras una lluvia de balones caían sobre el jugador. Los balones ivan con una fuerza descomunal. El chico apenas tenía tiempo de ver las pelotas y estas empezaron a golpearle una y otra vez sin que pudiese apenas moverse. Hasta que tras varios segundos los balones se detuvieron por un momento,para entonces el chico se encontraba en el suelo incapaz de moverse debido a los numeroso golpes recibidos

-Te lo había chico- Dijo e intentó acercarse para ver cómo estaba pero el otro le cortó el pasó con el brazo

-Aún no ha terminado- Y tenía razón para si mismo el chico recordaba algunos momentos de su vida

-¡Vamos levanta!¡¿Crees que con esto ya es suficiente?,necesita odiar más,aún no es suficiente!- Una serie de balones lanzados por una persona que se mantenía borrosa golpeaban al chico más pequeño sin descanso,entonces empezó a levantarse igual que estaba haciendo en el mundo real

-¡Imposible!- Dijo la chica sorprendida,mientras las maquinas volvían a lanzar balones

-¡Aaaaaaahg!- Gritó el chico fuera de si. Comenzó entonces su cuerpo a emitir un campo de llamas que empezó a detener los balones y estos fueron devueltos a las maquinas en un potente tiro envuelto en llamas,causandolas graves daños. Tras varios tiros no quedaba ninguna maquina que pudiese devolver los disparos y el chico volvió a la normalidad. Recuperó un poco el aire y salió del campo sin decir nada a nadie mientras la chica se preguntaba qué clase de monstruo era ese chico.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Aqui termina este minicapitulo,me salió bastante mal,pero solo era para liberar algo de tensión acumulada. En fin pronto subiré el proximo capitulo del Ataque de los Dioses ya que por fin terminé con los examenes y creo que los aprobe todos. Soy un chico listo.


End file.
